


All Out of Love?

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Hijack thinking they are falling out of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out of Love?

Silence – there’s been nothing but silence between them for the past few weeks. Granted both their jobs had their hands tied behind their backs, giving them at least ten to fifteen minutes to speak before going to bed. Half the time, those conversations turned sour, so they opted to saying nothing but ‘hi’ and ‘goodnight.’ The only thing that ticked them off was the tone they used. But to spare fighting over something useless – yet again – they didn’t bring it up.

This lasted for a long time… sometimes Hiccup would sleep outside because the stars were better company than Jack. Jack did something similar, such as sleep in the car saying it was more comfortable than sharing a room with Hiccup while his head was up his ass.

It got to the point where four months passed and this was still going on. Both of them were starting to get concerned, though Jack tried not to think about it too much. Hiccup however, overthought and tried to think of solutions they hadn’t tried yet.

The sound of Hiccup’s ringtone sounded off, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Hey,” he answered, his voice solemn and sad. “I’m just packing my shirts, I’ll be right out.”

“Cool, I’ll be waiting. Let me know if you need help, ‘kay?”

Hiccup can’t help the smile that folded on his lips. He could always count on Toothless, and Toothless could always count on him. That’s what happened when you’ve been friends for over ten years.

“I might need help carrying the bags to the car,” he admitted. “But I’ll carry them outside.”

“Roger that!”

Hanging up, Hiccup finished packing his bags and dragged them into the empty living room. He wasn’t taking his personal belongings – not yet – just necessities. He had to think things through before he made any rash decisions…  
Almost forgetting, Hiccup dug into his pocket and found the note that took so much time to write last night. Placing it on the counter, Hiccup didn’t even look back as he dragged the two bags out the front door, locking it securely with a deep sigh.

He felt bad leaving like this… but it was only for a few days. It was too hard to think clearly when both Jack and he were in a room together. He needed to think for himself, without anyone else to influence his decision.

“Hic, you okay?” The brunette jumped with a gasp before face palming himself.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled, turning to face his tall, dark-skinned friend with acidic green eyes. He was about six feet tall while Hiccup was almost a foot shorter. Honestly Hiccup felt embarrassed standing next to him sometimes. “Just spaced out.”

Toothless gave him that knowing look, to which he broke by tossing one of the bags in his hands. “Can you carry that for me?” Toothless opened his mouth, as if to protest, but stopped himself. He knew trying to push the stubborn freckled kid would get him nowhere, so he dragged the bag filled with clothes to the trunk. Hiccup followed behind him, dragging the roller backpack behind him.

When he got to the trunk, Toothless playfully nudged him, making him smile and roll his forest green eyes. “Lets go before Jack gets home.” Agreeing, Toothless closed the back and ran to the driver’s seat, putting his seatbelt on and turning on the car. Hiccup followed once again, this time jogging in fear of Jack driving up. He wasted no time throwing the seat belt on himself and was relieved when Toothless drove off.

They avoided Jack – thank the gods. Hiccup was so relieved he slumped in his chair, looking like a deflated balloon wearing a long maroon sleeved shirt and matching pants.

“Thanks for taking me bud. I know I could’ve walked, but…”

Toothless merely shrugged. “Sometimes you just need your friends, I get it,” he smiled, gently ruffling Hiccup’s soft brown hair. “You sure you don’t want me to stay with you? I can pay the extra fee.”

“I’m sure,” Hiccup reassured, clenching his phone tightly in his hands. “I just need to think things over alone, you know? Distance helped my father and I get along, so… maybe if I stay away for a few days… it’ll help.” He didn’t dare look in Toothless’s direction because Toothless would see his fear.

The fear that he and Jack… fell out of love. It didn’t seem at all possible, yet here they were, facing the possibility head-on.

A sudden sting reached his eyes and he silently growled, gently wiping his hand across his face.

No, he couldn’t afford to think negatively. He’d just get upset and start crying – crying didn’t resolve anything.

“If you ever want to talk to me about it, I’ll come flyin’, okay?” Toothless said, making Hiccup smile a little bit again.

“I know… thank you Toothless, for always being there for me.”

That had his friend smirking. “Yeah, I’m the best~”  
  


When they got to the hotel, Hiccup’s heart pounded heavily in his chest.

Any minute now, Jack was going to be home.

Any minute now, Jack was going to find that letter... he wondered how’d he’d react…

“You sure you’re okay with this?” His best friend asked, making him bite his bottom lip in uncertainty.

“I’ve already gone this far… I’m up for it.” Though now he had something else to worry about; his bad luck.

For some reason, something, or someone out in the universe had it out for him. No matter what he did, trouble seemed to find him. Just last week he was stuck at a store when an armed robbery happened – and he was the hostage! Obviously he managed to talk them out of it, but still, trouble lurked around every corner, just waiting to get the jump on him.   
  
It was one of the reasons why Jack was always so clingy and careful when he was with him. But if something happened while he tried to solve their fight, Jack would never let him hear the end of it!

_Oh for the love of Thor please let me have a few normal days so I can figure this all out._

Getting out of the car, they gathered the luggage and gave the keys for the attendant to park. They didn’t even get to the front counter before Hiccup’s bad luck streak caught up with him.

A man as large and built as Stoick rammed into Hiccup, spilling hot liquid all over him and his clothes while he tripped on his own feet in his attempt to catch himself, falling backwards over his luggage. Spectators could swear he did a backflip.  
  
 _Yay for me,_ Hiccup grumbled silently to himself as he tried to untangle his limbs.

“Oh – are you okay?!” The man’s voice boomed as fingers shook the fallen brunette, making him quickly scramble to his feet. His clothes were soaked and his body ached, but he also wanted to avoid further confrontation. “I’m fine, I wasn’t looking where I was going, sorry,” he lied, just wanting to get to his hotel room already.

“No, _he_ wasn’t watching where he was going,” Toothless snapped as he stood in front of his best friend, crossing his arms angrily.

Groaning Hiccup held his head, praying for the universe to spare him more surprises and give him some peaceful days to just think!

“It’s fine, really,” he reassured, rubbing his temples. “I just want to get to my hotel room.”

Toothless growls a little, not wanting to leave this man off the hook, but relented. “Fine. But you owe him an apology-“

“Here you go sir,” a hotel employee with rainbow colored hair said in concern, handing him a towel. Gratefully Hiccup took it, giving her a nod and a thank you as he started to dry himself off.

“Oh, of course! – I’m sorry, please forgive my rudeness.”

For some reason alarm bells started sounding off in his head, telling him to get out of there and fast. “It’s fine,” he turned to the employee who’s name tag read Toothiana. “Can you get us checked in? I want to shower as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir, follow me.”

Toothless followed begrudgingly, glowering back at the businessman who looked guilty.

  
When they got to the room it was a lot bigger than Hiccup anticipated. Part of him felt like he should ask Toothless to stay with him after all, but he quickly shook the thought away.

_I have to do this – alone. I can’t risk anyone influencing my decision._

“Thanks for taking me bud,” Hiccup smiled, slipping his shirt off and immediately throwing it on the floor.

“Look, your skin’s all red!” Toothless cried before clenching his fists in anger. Glancing down the area where the coffee landed was indeed colored a deep angry red. Honestly Hiccup was surprised it didn’t hurt more.

“It’s fine Toothless, really,” he reassured, heading towards the shower. “I don’t need the god of chaos knocking on the hotel door.” He doesn’t have to be looking at Toothless to know he’s rolling his eyes, making him shake his head. “I’ll see you later, yea?”

“I’ll definitely stop by tomorrow, eight sharp.”

“You’re so cruel,” Hiccup teased as closed the bathroom door, locking it for safe measure.   
  
Finally some alone time…

\---

Back home, Jack finally arrived after a long day of work. Just like Hiccup, he let out a heavy sigh as he unlocked the door, not looking forward to the heavy atmosphere. Part of him was tempted to just turn around and go to The North Star bar. His good friend was the bartender there – he could hook him up with some drinks to pass the time. But even he knew that wasn’t the way to go about things. If he and Hiccup were ever going to make up, they needed to talk about it without arguing at the top of their lungs.

But how could they prevent that? All they had to do was see each other for their blood pressure to rise. Even when Astrid and Toothless were here – heck even Aster (a cop!) – the tension between them was high.

And that fact hurt Jack. He and Hiccup used to be so close that nothing, not even Hiccup’s crazed uncle could tear them apart. They used to be so close even people who held grudges against gay couples admitted they looked like two pieces of a puzzle that were meant for each other.

Gods just thinking about the way they used to be made the prankster clench his heart in pain.

He missed Hiccup…

Maybe their home wasn’t the best place to talk. Maybe they needed to be somewhere that expected manners from them. So maybe… a restaurant? One of those high-end ones – oh – maybe the one they went on for their first year anniversary as a couple!

It was worth a shot, everything else seemed to fail.

Nodding to himself, Jack finally opened the door he unlocked long ago, his mood lifting. “I’m home!” He called into the gloomy house, locking the door as he slipped his shoes off.

He expected to hear Hiccup say “Welcome home,” even if it was in a grunting manner. However, no voice came.   
Great, what’d he say to piss Hiccup off this time?

Cautiously he headed in, checking the living room – the bedroom – but there was no sign of Hiccup.

_He probably went out to get groceries or something,_ Jack said to himself as he headed to the kitchen, scratching the back of his head nervously. He was always worried when Hiccup went out by himself. Sure he could take care of himself, but one of his crazed uncles had it out for him. No matter how skilled Hiccup was, he’d be easily over-powered by his large uncle.

Just as Jack was about to leave the kitchen, his eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper and immediately grabbed it, reading it over. The more he read, the more he clenched his fists and wrinkled the paper, uncertainty flooding through his veins.

Hiccup… left him? Of course he’d only be gone for a few days, but within those few days, he was going to decide whether or not he was staying – and that didn’t bode well with the white haired male. Sure they had harsh arguments for the past few days that resulted in separate sleeping quarters - the backyard serving as one - but that didn’t mean they weren’t any less of a couple than before. Every relationship had difficulties – had fights. They were no different. Hiccup knew this as well – Jack knew Hiccup understood this – yet the words “falling out of love” repeatedly stabbed him in the chest like a silver stake.

_I have to fix this,_ Jack said himself as he folded the paper up and tucked it in his pocket. He had to mend the bond between them – no matter what it took – because deep down, he loved Hiccup with every fiber of his being.

And he knew Hiccup loved him as well.

\----

Silence was all around the freckled one as he lay on the hotel bed, wet yet dressed with the back of his wrist pressed against his aching forehead. When thoughts evaded his mind a soft thud and ache would distract him, much to his irritation. He hadn’t eaten or really drank anything for the past few days, and his body was taking its vengeance against him now. But the mere thought of food made Hiccup feel ill as he turned on his side and pulled his legs up – arms wrapping around his middle.

How could he think of food when all he could think about was Jack? Every single fight came flooding back, every single tender moment, and every single depressing thought. He was remembering the good with the bad, even if the good seemed to get foggier the more he remembered the bad. Just like Jack, he understood that this naturally happened to couples all the time. Fighting helped solve issues between the two in the relationship yet this one seemed to never end. Honestly Hiccup couldn’t even remember what started the fight in the first place.

But if he couldn’t even remember the triggering point, didn’t that mean this fight was useless?

A small knock on the door made him jump out of his thoughts. Why was someone knocking on his hotel room? Did his bad luck really follow him in the short span of what, five minutes going up to the room? Wasn’t being drenched in steamy hot coffee enough?

“Room service!” A lady said, making Hiccup grow suspicious.

He hadn’t ordered any food nor called them for anything else…

Reaching around the bed, the pulled out his staff that was the size of a pen. Clicking the button it became the size of a normal fighting staff, a proud invention he created himself.

“I didn’t call for you,” Hiccup said when he was ready, watching the doorknob for any movement.

“OH, the man who spilled coffee on you felt so bad he bought you some of our finest milk chocolates on our menu. He sends his deepest apologies and hopes you have a great stay.”

Really? That was it?! Pressing the button to shrink the staff, he put it in his pocket before looking through the peeper hole, rolling his eyes at how utterly paranoid he was.

This was the same lady who helped him downstairs, she wasn’t a threat!

Opening the door, the lady smiled so brightly it was contagious as he took the tray. Instantly he smelled the rich chocolate and sighed. “Tell him thank you, and he doesn’t need to worry about me anymore,” he reassured her.

“Yes sir~! Please enjoy the sweets, and be sure to brush your teeth!” She winked before walking away. With yet another roll of his eyes Hiccup closed the door, placing the chocolate on the nightstand with a small snort before jumping face first into the bed.

If he was this paranoid and defensive against the maid, was he then, perhaps too paranoid and defensive during the fights with Jack?

Maybe he was half the reasons why the fights always turned so sour…?

Fumbling he took his phone out of his pocket, writing “Am I too paranoid and defensive?”

Within a minute he got a response that made him groan. “Against strangers? No. In conversation? You take after your dad.” Well, at least Toothless was honest.

“Please don’t tell me I’m as bad as he is.”

“You’re not, but close.”

_Well shit then_ , he sighed and dropped the phone, folding his arms up under his head and closing his eyes. Maybe he should give Jack another chance… he still had two days to think things over. Maybe he’ll come up with a plan – a list of things to talk about when they do see each other again.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea as he drifted asleep. In his dream he walked around their now cold and empty house. Nothing of Jack’s remained, not even photos of them together. And that only seemed to make the house even colder as Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself.

So cold… so empty…

So lonely…

  
_So lonely…_ Jack whispered in his own dream, waking up to tears in his eyes. This was his third attempt to sleep and just like before, he failed. It wasn’t the same without Hiccup. The house just felt too cold, too empty… just like the pain in his heart. Those words etched on paper, those words that hung in the air and carved themselves into his memory haunted his very soul.

He couldn’t go on like this, not without making things right between him and Hiccup.

Grabbing his phone from the night stand, he sent a quick text, asking Toothless where Hiccup was. If anyone knew where Hiccup was it was Toothless. Those two were inseparable, as if they were meant to find each other. Jack was always relieved they weren’t involved romantically…

That was one of the issues Jack had, and he was shamefully aware of it. He got jealous really easily, and because of that, insecure. He knew Hiccup was faithful, but for some reason he always questioned him. It was stupid, but Hiccup knew he had problems trusting people…

“Hiccup wants to be alone, now respect that and go the hell back to sleep. It’s four in the freakin morning.” Toothless responds, making his blood boil. That was another issue he had. He was always defensive, something he and Hiccup had in common.

So he didn’t text back, not wanting his frustration to show.

He’d find Hiccup – he’d always find Hiccup…

Getting out of bed, he got dressed and headed to the bar – the root of all gossip…

\---

Hiccup woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door yet again, making him groan.

Who was it this time? He got a hotel room to _be_ alone, not constantly disturbed! This was the exact opposite of what he wanted!

“Not interested!” He called, rolling onto one of his sides and closed his eyes again. Despite sleeping through the night he felt so tired. Probably because of his dreams…

A few minutes later another knock came to his door, to which his eyebrow twitched. He had enough.

Getting to his feet, he went to the door and yanked it open, ready to tell the staff to leave him alone already but stopped, seeing it was just Toothless.

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” he teased as he pushed his way in, making Hiccup sigh in irritation.

“Why didn’t you just call me? I would’ve opened it the first time!”

“The first time?” Toothless asked, looking at him in blank confusion.

“Yeah, didn’t you knock like five minutes ago? What were doin’, just standing there?”

Toothless tilted his head before going over and locking the door. “Noo… it was probably housekeeping, I saw them hop on the elevator while I got off.”

“Of course,” Hiccup sighed, a little peeved that the staff didn’t seem to leave him alone. “I need to put the ‘do not disturb’ sign up.”

Toothless plopped down on one of the recliners by the TV, getting a little too comfortable. “You’ll need it, got a text from Jack last night.”

Hiccup shifted a bit, going stiff. “What did he say?”

“Just asked where you were, seemed worried about you,” he said as he slipped a Twizlers back out of his pocket, munching on one. “Didn’t tell him where you were but I have a feeling he’ll show up.”

“Typical…” Hiccup mumbled, holding himself like he did in his dream. Jack did care, of course he’d care. He’d freak out over the smallest things and treat him like a baby. It used to annoy him, but Jack didn’t want anything to happen to him, just like Hiccup didn’t want anything bad to happen to Jack.

“Did he say anything else?”

Toothless shook his head, looking at his watch and instantly getting up, swallowing the rest of the candy. “I gotta head out in a few. Got anything to eat?”

Hiccup shook his head before smiling. “I do have a lot of chocolate, want some?” The twinkle in Toothless’s eyes made the brunette laughed as he went to the plate, taking a piece off. “Here, ya’ dork.”

Happily Toothless took it and popped it into his mouth before spitting it right back out in his hand. “Bleg, almond,” he mumbled, throwing it in the trash. Hiccup couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at his friend’s expense, going to the door and opening it for him.

“Sorry bud, it’s supposed to be milk chocolate. Must’ve drawn the wrong one.” Toothless merely shrugged before leaving, giving a soft wave. Hiccup shook his head, still laughing at the face Toothless gave before locking the door.   
  
Maybe he should eat something too…  
  
  


It was around three in the afternoon when a knock came to the door, making Hiccup let out a heavy annoyed groan made for the person outside to hear. Getting up from the bed, which he hadn’t left since after he ate, he stumbled to the door and opened it, glowering. However, after a few moments he blinked in surprise. “Jack?” he whispered. He knew Toothless said he’d probably find him eventually, but this was far faster than he anticipated.

“Before you slam the door on me I just want to say I’m sorry, and I want to talk about us!” He quickly said, fearing he’d only be given a few seconds to explain himself. Luckily for him though Hiccup felt the same way as he opened the door more, gesturing for him to come in.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you too, so… thanks for finding me,” Hiccup smiled – just a little – as he closed the door behind Jack. Not really knowing what else to do, Jack took a seat on the same recliner that Toothless did, putting his hands in his lap.

“I didn’t bring flowers or anything, I felt that would make me seem a bit too desperate and fake.”

Hiccup sat in the seat across from him, crossing his arms and nodding. “Yeah, I would’ve shut the door on you.”   
Silence proceeded then, silence that was so awkward Hiccup actually coughed awkwardly. “Okayyy, so, I’ll go first I guess,” he said, and much to Jack’s surprised, scratched at his neck. That… was new, and strange. But he didn’t question Hiccup. “Since I’ve been here… I’ve realized that I’m pretty defensive and paranoid...” he trailed off, looking away as he bite his bottom lip.

“No kidding,” Jack cautioned a small smile. “You get it from your dad, but that’s okay. I love you for you… so…” he bite his bottom lip, looking away as well. “I’ve learned… that I can be pretty defensive too… and insecure. I guess… when we’re fighting, those factors just clash, don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup chuckled nervously, both of them avoiding eye contact completely. “Truth is… I don’t even remember what started this fight… we just… keep finding things to argue about.”

Jack nodded, slowly chancing a glance at Hiccup. “I think… it was about you taking a risk and going on a trip by yourself… and I know you can handle yourself – I know trust me I’m dating you – but I just… being alone… without you… you being alone with strangers - it’s-“

“Scary,” Hiccup finished for him, looking at Jack this time as well. “I know you were just worried about me, and I appreciate it, but I can handle myself.” There was another silence as they avoided each other’s gaze again. “But… now that I’m here by myself… just a block or so away… I don’t think I can go alone.”

Shocked, Jack looked at Hiccup, blinking a few times.

Did he really just hear his stubborn boyfriend admit that?!

“It’s not that I can’t handle myself, it’s about being with you. What’s the point of going to Norway if I don’t have someone with me to enjoy it? Even if it’s for a business trip, I only have one meeting a day. That gives us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves.”

“I agree,” Jack smiled as he stood, going over to Hiccup and pulling him in for a hug. The brunette couldn’t help but sigh as he wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him tightly back.

“We’re both so stupid…” Hiccup chuckled against him. “We were never falling out of love… we just loved each other too much.”

They sat there hugging for a long time. There were no kisses or no intimate moments. All they did was hug, being reassured that the other was there. It was such a soothing feeling they were sad when they had to separate.   
  
“I have some chocolate if you want some,” Hiccup smiled, knowing how much his white haired freak loved it. “It’s over there.”

“How ‘bout we share~?” He smirked, ruining the tender moment as he got up and went over to the tray. It smelled faintly of almond. “Jeez, craving almond chocolate or something?” He laughed, bringing the plate back over. Hiccup merely shook his head, staring at it as well.

“Someone spilled their coffee all over me – by accident. It’s an apology present.”

“Wha?? Are you okay?!” Jack asked, looking Hiccup up and down. The brunette merely rolled his eyes as he picked up a piece between his teeth, looking up at Jack as he wrapped his arms around his neck. It seemed to silence him as he swooped down, taking the sweet and kissing Hiccup deeply, hands moving up and down his back. They kissed and fought over the chocolate until they had to part for breath, Jack winning and swallowing the delight. But Hiccup seemed to have a hard time catching his breath… and his neck looked raw and red, as if he’d been scratching at it a little too much.   
  
“Hic, are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

Hiccup nodded as he kept trying to breath before shaking his head. “Feels – like my throat – is swollen-“

With horrified eyes Jack pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance, doing everything they said to help. “Does he have any allergies? No –“ But he stopped, realizing there were nuts in the chocolate.

“W-wait… he used to be deathly allergic to nuts when he was little!” Jack cried. “But it went away!”

“Sometimes allergies to come back,” the girl on the phone replied, making Jack apprehensive.

“M-milk chocolate – t-they said – m-milk-“

Furious Jack looked back at the plate, looking for a label, but instead found a note hidden under all the chocolate.   
“Hope you enjoyed the _almonds_ , my little nephew.”

Hiccup had the worst luck… all it took was five seconds exposed to something or someone new to be in a new bad situation. In this case, it was the guy who spilled his coffee everywhere. The reason why he looked so familiar was because it was his Uncle Alvin masterly disguised as a businessman. Thankfully Hiccup had only eaten three to four pieces so the allergic reaction wasn’t too bad. They made it to the hospital just in time. And after he was treated, they both returned home, finding joy to be alive and together once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I have to have a near death experience in my writing. What’s wrong with me - I have no clue. I was gonna make it poisoning before realizing Hiccup and Jack are so small they wouldn’t need much at all to be killed so allergies it was! My Nii Nii (snow-runt) edited this for me and helped me figure out what to do with the almonds. Thank you~!


End file.
